The Xeranur Corporation
History Founding The Xeranur Corporation was founded in 2084 A.D. by military, industrial and financial leaders, first acting as a globally neutral contractor for military services. Rise During the difficult birth of the new geopolitical landscape during the 2090s where the NAU , SAU, EU, and AU were formalized, The Xeranur Corporation was called upon to create an army of massive proportions under the mandate of Global Security. Xeranur troops had major advantages over contemporaryl(increasingly cash strapped) arnies, as they were outfitted with cutting edge equipment with no expense spared. This meant that governments begin to reach out to Xeranur for national protection, rather than stick with their own armies. For payment, Xeranur rutinely requested top quality troops from nations in addition to steep fees for protection. These individuals become property of the Xeranur Corperation, to be enrolled in Xeranurs corporate army. Effects on global politics The sudden supremacy of any Xeranur backed nation over a nation not backed by Xeranur meant that quick and brutal wars where conducted, essentialy eliminating anyone not paying Xeranur. Over the course of a few decades, the Corporate Government was the supreme de facto government on Earth, though Nation States still retained figurative independence. These Nation States were gradually eroded, based on the argument that no nation states were equipped to deal with the challenges of the late 21st and early 22nd centuries A.D. Effects on global economy the birth of the Xeranur Corporate Government had a massive impact upon the global economy, with resources now being targeted, not at trade and economics, but practical efficiency. The vestiges of localized economical systems were abandoned at the dawn of the 22nd century A.D., being replaced with a global currency. The value of this currency was predefined, to avoid the economical fluctuations and crises that had plagued much of the 20th and 21st centuries, and the Corporate Government began funnelling vast resources into Advanced Propulsions research. However, it was not untill the Cyëlteqim Uplift, that Humanity became a truly interstellar species. Effects on Global Environment Once in control, the Corporation launched a massive project to catalogue and preserve Earth's resources, coupled with a project seeking replacements to fossil fuels as soon as possible. In spite of brutal supression, resource wars were erupting across the planet, throughout the 21st and 22nd centuries. Effects on Science The Xeranur Corporation spearheaded a massive effort to evolve Space Propulsion science, throughout the first half of the 3rd millenium A.D. Having evolved to a global government, the Corporation operated with scopes and timescales utterly unthinkable in previous socio-economic systems. The stated aim of the Corporation was to colonize the Sol system History: Early History: The Xeranur Corporation began as the first truly global conglomerate, evolving from a series of large-scale mergers in the wake of several economic depressions throughout the 22nd century A.D. Gradually, the Corporation came to fulfill the security roles of most global governments. at the dawn of the 3rd millenium A.D., the Corporation spearheaded a massive colonization of the Sol solar system, most of the system being populated by humans in throughout the first half of the millenium. As World War III tore Earth apart, the Corporation worsened the conflict by playing the major powers against eachother, aiming to weaken them to a point where they could no longer fulfill their function. Later History: Late History: Category:Organizations Category:Governments